Increased occurrences in crime such as burglaries have led many people to possess weapons such as hand guns which are typically left in the home for protection. Unfortunately, an alarming rise of household accidents occurs when these loaded weapons are left unattended and are found by children who do not realize their deadly potential. It is often the case that even though an attempt is made to hide such weapons, children or other unauthorized persons find them and begin to play with the weapons. Parents who are unaware of the children's activities may not know that the weapons are being played with until the child harms him or herself or others, often times resulting in death.
Unfortunately, others possess guns with the intention of committing a crime. There have been increased reports of injury due to such weapons, some injuries which occur to persons such as police officers who are approaching an armed person. Many times the armed person may feel that he or she can fire the weapon before the police officer, who is usually armed, has time to draw his or her weapon.